A Twisted Triangle
by ArtemisCahill
Summary: When the death of Alistair reunites the former clue hunters 2 years after the hunt. Chaos takes place with three boys battling for Amy's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues series (specifically their characters). Enjoy! **

A Slippery Return

-Amy (17)-

Two years after losing to an old man.  
Two years after adopted by the old man.  
Two happy years living with him.  
All of this cut short by one word, heart-attack. _Or_, as I reflected, _foul play, at least that's what Dan suspects. _But why? Alistair had won the hunt and put the prize to good use. Of course I won't be going around telling everyone that I thought there was a possibility of murder. They'd think of me as a loon. Snapping out of my thoughts I looked around, surveying my job of setting up the funeral. I noted all the Cahills gathered which made my heart wrench. It was all too familiar, even though Grace's death had been almost four years ago, the pain was still raw. I mentally shook myself. _It's not the time to break down into tears, _I scolded myself. As continued my survey, I felt Dan, who was beside me, stiffen. "Guess who's come to crash the funeral." He growled. I watched as an all too familiar limo pulled into the Oh premises. Granted they had been invited but I had wished, hoped, and prayed they wouldn't come. Two dazzling youths stepped out of the limo. They were none other than Ian and Natalie Kabra. "Hello Amy, miss us much?" came the familiar silky voice of Ian's. The voice that sent chills up my spine.

-Dan (14)-

When I saw that limo I groaned inwardly. Amy and I had hoped they wouldn't come. No such luck for us. They were our enemies and worst nightmare. They were none other than Ian and Natalie Kabra. "Hello Amy, miss us much?" came Ian's greeting. I glared furiously at them, wishing looks could kill. Normally I'd rather barf than get involved with Amy's love life, but this was different. He used her and she fell for him countless times. Being the snake he is, each time he left us for dead. My brain snapped to attention as I realized someone was talking. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two orphan losers." Natalie sneered. Amy glared at her and opened her moth for a scathing reply, but I beat her to it. "Shut it Cobra, it's not like_**you**_ won." I snapped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy faced Ian. Thinking back I remembered that he had used 'Amy' not 'love' in his greeting. Sure enough, Amy had also remembered for she commented dryly, "So Ian, have my words penetrated your thick skull and now refrain from using the word 'love' on me?" With his usual smirk he replied, "Au contraire _**love, **_it was just a careless slip of my tongue. Oh, would you care to explain the disappearance of your stutter?" It was then I realized she went through the whole exchange without stuttering. She had lost it a while ago but still used around only him. Now it had gone. Amy 1, Ian 0.

-Ian (17)-

As I glared at the two orphan teenagers, I took the time to assess their appearances. Dan, I noticed, was wearing a black tuxedo with red buttons and blue sneakers. _How horrible that his shoes clashed with his outfit, _I thought with a sniff. And to make things worse, he had no tie and his top buttons were undone. But fate must have decided to favor Dan because his looks weren't bad. His green eyes had sharpened and his dirty blonde hair swept across his forehead. He had even gotten taller than Amy. I grudgingly admitted that his looks almost rivaled mine. Almost.

Switching my gaze to Amy, I decided that she on the other hand wasn't dressed too terribly. She had a black dress on with a green edging that matched her light green glasses. "It also compliments her eyes." said a nagging voice at the back of my mind. I quickly and expertly squashed the voice knowing it could lead to my demise. I noted that her auburn hair had been cut a little past her shoulders. I also noticed that she was wearing purple and black sneakers.

Suddenly a very familiar shout came our way. "Alright, let's not start a fight." The voice said. Briefly I wondered why he said that, and then I remembered we were glaring at the other. Dan threw one last glare at us then ran to greet the boy. It was Hamilton Holt.

**I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. I'm going to try to keep their personalities like in the books for as long as possible. So please review! I welcome constructive criticism because I'd like to improve on my writing skills! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second time posting anything on here. I hope this goes well and I don't end up posting this new chapter as an entirely new document! I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read my mess of a first chapter. I have most definitely put more effort into this one. I would also like to personally thank The Fan of 39 Clues for shocking me into posting this. Please don't kill me if this all goes horrible wrong! :P One more quick note: I know this story seems utterly unlikely, but I wanted to explore an area that probably would have never happened. Anyways, everyone knows I don't own The 39 Clues. Now on with the story!**

Little Things Can Mean a Lot

-Hamilton (17)-

I had caught sight of my two favorite cousins with the Kabras. Judging by their expressions, the four seemed to be in a verbal spar. For as long as I can remember the Cahills and Kabras have never been on good terms, the reason is simple. The Kabras are stuck up, egotistical jerks. Ian respected rights as much as he respected dirt, causing him to have been the main oppressor of Amy's already torturous life. Natalie was a total fashion snob obsessed with her looks. Despite her pristine looks she never hesitated to pull the trigger on her personal dart gun.

Turning my attention back to the small group, I noticed that their talking had stopped and they were just glaring at each other. I was about a meter away yet I could practically _**taste**_ the hostility. I decided it was high time I intervened before someone got hurt. So I shouted, "Alright, let's not start a fight and create a scene." Dan and Ian were the first to react. Ian's head turned my way and gave me a cold, disdainful look.

Ignoring him, I saw Dan shoot a glare at the two Kabras then shouted gleefully, "Dude, you made it!"

"It's a funeral, not a family reunion." Amy snapped.

"At least it's not the start of another hunt." he retorted. _They haven't changed much, _I thought with a grin. Dan made his way over to me, where I clapped him on the back. Impressively he only winced.

"I see you've been working out." I commented appreciatively.

Dan replied, "It's nice to see you too, Ham."

I nodded and confessed, "Yeah, but I wish it were on better terms; though I'm quite surprised that I miss the old guy."

A sympathetic Dan nodded. "At least you came because he died and not for the inheritance, unlike _**some**_ people," he said distastefully with a pointed look at the Kabras.

"You actually think they're here for the inheritance? They have plenty of stuff already; maybe they're here to torment us." I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure, trouble's heading our way." He added with a frown. I nodded then an idea popped into my mind.

I grinned and suggested, "Want to bet?" Dan's eyes lit up then darkened.

"Amy won't let me." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of Amy, where is she?" I asked, my eyes darting around, searching for her familiar face. I found her arguing with the Kabras, her face flushed. Whether it was flushed with anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure, but I knew that I should go rescue her. Turning to Dan I said, "She's with the Kabras so I'm going to invite her to join Club Dweebo."

He smirked and said, "Don't be surprised if she decides not to resign Club Jerko."

Grinning I sauntered over to them. Natalie faced me with one of the Kabra trademark smirks.

"Look who we have here. It's a child from the dolt family. Oops, I mean Holt." She sneered. I bristled at the remark and glared daggers at her. We may not be a sharp family but we make up for that by having the ability to snap a person in half. At least that's what Dad says. But the best part was that we came in second, after the Cahill kids and the old dude, Alistair. The Kabras, I'm proud to say, came after us. That definitely wiped the smirks off their faces.

"Can it Cobra, it's a wonder why you decided to show your faces here. Especially after finding out we had been ahead of you after the last clue was reached." I retorted. Their expressions were priceless. Ian's face had paled so much he looked deathly white, but Natalie's face was quite the opposite. It was so red I thought it would explode any minute; instinctively she groped around for her dart gun, only to find it confiscated.

Barely muffling her laugh Amy said, "In case you've forgotten, no weapons allowed." Both of us were barely containing our laughter when I grabbed her arm and took her to Dan. We were out of earshot when all three of us burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. Tears streamed down our cheeks as we struggled to get our mirth under control. Finally after ten minutes of uncontrolled hysteria, death glares from the Kabras, and the confused looks from others watching us, we settled down with only the occasional snort or giggle.

Amy broke the silence by saying, "I haven't had such a good laugh since…"

"Since before Uncle kicked the bucket." Dan finished sadly. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. I put my arm around her so as to comfort her. _So this is what a funeral __**really**__ is like. _I thought dejectedly. I scowled as a most unwelcome voice boomed around the area.

"Yo! Da Wiz in da house!"

-Natalie (14)-

I was in a murderous mood. Anyone who has any sense usually stays away from me. Even the ruthless Isabel Kabra knows me enough to leave me be. I was muttering under my breath how I would kill them all. As I was pacing and cursing, Ian, who had gone deathly white, relaxed and began to regain his natural skin color and composure. I, on the other hand, had done nothing to try to calm down. To make things worse, our idiot cousin, Jonah Wizard, decided to show up the minute I had calmed down. Just the sight or sound of him raises my blood pressure.

Ian grabbed my arm and whispered, "Patience sister, it's only for a few hours. After that we can go home, take a hot bath, and forget any of these people even exist." I huffed and rolled my eyes. We both knew this to be untrue; it would be longer, much, much longer. But his calm tone and soothing ideas had the desired effects, my red complexion had gone down and I had stopped pacing. Taking out my portable mirror I gave my appearance a quick check then stored it away. Glancing around I saw Hamilton, Amy, and Dan leaning against the fence that marked the edge of the Oh premises. Obviously they were waiting for the mob of Wiz fans to ease up.

As we walked toward them, Ian and I heard a voice booming across the area, "Step inside the Oh Cemetery for the burial of Alistair Oh." _This had better be worth coming here for, Mother, _I thought coldly. Following the small crowd, I prepared myself for a long afternoon.

-Dan (14)-

Just as Grace's funeral went as a blur to me, Uncle Alistair's went the same way. I kept a straight face but inwardly I was fighting back tears. In my mind all the minister did was drone on and on for ages, but I was later told he spoke for only a few minutes. Beside me, Amy's face was streaked with tears. I knew she was remembering Grace too. From experience I knew she would be depressed for days. Steeling myself, I silently promised Amy that I wouldn't let her get hurt again. And I did this knowing how hard it would be to keep it. I felt Hamilton place his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Dan, let's go. They just called us in for the will reading," he said gently. I took Amy's hand and basically led her into the mansion. I noticed how she kept looking back at the grave, as if he would suddenly come walking around the corner wondering where we all were going. I felt a lump begin to grow in my throat as reality came crashing down on me. Uncle Alistair was never coming back. I felt Hamilton grab my hand discreetly and basically drag us both inside.

-Jonah (17)-

As I walked through the gate to the Oh premises I saw a horde of reporters and my fans waiting inside to greet me. I stifled a groan as they began cheering and screaming with excitement.

Plastering on my famed smile I greeted them loudly, "Yo! Da Wiz in da house!" Inwardly I cringed with distaste. This was a time for mourning, not autographs or interviews. No matter how much of a rival Alistair was, he had earned my respect. After all he had won the clue hunt. As I made my way through the throng of people I smiled and answered a few short questions. Once I made it out of the crowd I turned around and addressed them.

"This is a time of mourning for me and my family. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from interviewing me or asking me to sign things. If you would all go home, I promise to make time for your requests once I get the chance. Thank you!" I said, trying to look as many people in the eyes as possible. Doing so makes it more convincing. As I turned to leave, I smirked as a thought dawned on me. _They've probably never heard me speak so fluently!_ But then I remembered why I was here. _I really can't believe I'll never see Alistair again! _I thought to myself.

Before I could do, say, or think anything else I heard a voice boom solemnly, "Step inside the Oh Cemetery for the burial of Alistair Oh." Following orders I made my way into the cemetery. As the burial went on, I blocked out the sound of the minister's droning voice. I was looking around for any familiar faces and had spotted Madison and Reagan Holt and Ian and Natalie Kabra. But there was no sign of Hamilton or Amy and Dan. A flash of auburn hair caught my eye and I found Amy. Next to her were Dan and Hamilton. But my attention was focused on Amy. I could see she was quietly crying and I felt a pull of sympathy towards her. I then noticed Dan holding back tears. I suddenly realized how much Alistair's death must hurt them. They had been with him for the rest of the clue hunt. I thought back to what my mother said before I left.

"Don't let your guard down. Those Cahill brats may have won, but we will strike back. You disgraced our family once, losing to them. Don't do it again. Find the secret and bring it back before any of the others do," she had said. But as I watched Amy and Dan, the mission was becoming more and more disgusting.

**Please read and review! :)**


End file.
